Hydraulic power units are well known in the art and usually are designed for specific operations. For example, it is known to compress large compression springs by hydraulic force. Further, hydraulic units have been employed for jacking up cars. Generally in any type of press where large forces must be exerted, hydraulic units are employed.
In a well-equipped auto shop or similar tool shop, there are of necessity several different hydraulic units for performing various tasks. Most such units are stationary and specifically designed for a given application. It would be highly advantageous, particularly in smaller shops and the like if some type of multi-purpose portable hydraulic unit could be provided capable of performing several of the various routine operations that must be carried out in the shop. A great advantage with such a unit would ensue, not only in savings of cost but also in savings of space.